Rescue
by oatsandroses
Summary: Nina and Paul were rehearsing a scene for The Vampire Diaries at Nina's apartment, but instead of going over the scene in her living room like intended, they end up in the bedroom DOBSLEY


**A/N: I got a request on tumblr (playapaul) to do a Dobsley smut fic so here it is. I based this off of the Stelena "rescue scene" in 5x10, Nina and Paul are rehearsing the rescue scene at her house and let's see how things escalate.**

Tomorrow they were going to film many scenes but the one where Stefan is rescuing Elena from being tortured by the psycho doctor, was the only scene that they had together and they were always for rehearsing. Especially a scene like this one, they wanted to know the way they were going to act so they wouldn't be caught off guard for when it's time to film.

There was a knock on the door and Nina went up open it. She greeted Paul with a hug and invited him inside.

"So I tried to set it up as best as I could and don't laugh." Nina walked Paul into her living room and in the center of the floor was a tall table with a blanket covering it to make it more comfortable for her to lay on. There were white pillows at the top of it and four belts spread out freely on the table.

Paul examined the set up and he nodded his head, "Well I'll give it a B+" he joked.

"Ha. Ha. Let's get started."

Nina walked over deeper into the living room and got comfortable on the table. Paul just sat the belts over her arms and legs then stepped back a few paces.

"Elena?!" He started.

"Stefan!" She head butted the imaginary professor and felt Paul's hands around her.

"I got you, I got you" he spoke after ripping the belts from her limbs.

He lifted her up from the table and pulled her body closer to his. She was Elena and she knew that she would show some type of gratitude so she softly kissed his cheek. She felt him stiffen and she realized that her lips were still in contact with his skin. She pulled away slowly and he faced her, she didn't know what to say in a way she was embarrassed and was going to apologize, but the look that he was given her told her otherwise. His view went from her eyes to her lips and his head steadily drew closer.

Nina sucked in a breath, she's always found Paul attractive, but she made the decision to date Ian and now she knows that they would never be. Paul is too loyal to Ian to ever date her, but with his divorce and breakup with Phoebe, he had a moment of weakness.

She wasn't going to use his hard times as an advantage, so she didn't move, but she wasn't going to stop it either. When his lips met hers, her eyes closed at the contact. His hands moved to her face and his legs were between hers. Her hands went around his neck and his hand was lost in her hair.

He lifted her up by her ass and carried her to the bedroom. This wasn't Paul's first time in her apartment so he knew where things were. Her back made contact with the wall adjacent to her bedroom door and the kiss grew more heated. He rested her on her computer table and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. She massaged his scalp as his grip was getting tighter around her waist. His lips moved to her neck and his tongue traced a line starting from her collar bone to her chin. She melted against his touch, and he lifted her again taking her to the bed.

His hands moved up her shirt to slowly slide it off her. His hands explored the newly exposed skin loving how she felt like silk. His hands were cold, but somehow her body melted to his touch. She felt his tight abs as her hands moved up his shirt and she traced the outline of them. He was now on his back and her lips attacked his. Hands were around her torso and she could feel his hard on through his jeans.

Paul was ramming inside her and cries of pleasure were filling the room. Nina's hands were scratching his back and her leg was on his shoulder granting him more access.

She took it upon herself and flipped them over and rode him steadily. She started off slow but she sped up feeling a great amount of pleasure.

His hands massaged her boobs and he growled when she leaned in and purred in his ear. He sat up so she was straddling him and their lips connected again and their bodies were one. He felt her body trembling signaling him that her release was near. He descended them down back on the bed slammed inside her merciless.

"Paul"

His name escaping her lips motivated him more and he sped up his rhythm. With another cry, she reached her climax, but Paul kept going until he reached his.

* * *

Her head rested on his chest and her body was covered with his black V-neck. Their legs were tangled under the sheets and he was smoothing out her straightened hair.

"That was amazing." Nina breathed.

She heard him chuckle, "Yeah it was"

Nina paused before she spoke, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

She rolled on top of him so she could stare in his eyes, "I'm sorry for dating Ian, I should've waited for you."

A smile formed on his face, "Well I wasn't exactly in any position to be waited for."

"I guess you're right." She rested her head back on his chest.

"Speaking of Ian...what are we going to do?"

"We both love him, but we were caught up in the moment and I think that we should leave this between us to spare feelings. Deal?" She looked up at him again.

"Deal"

They sealed it with another heated kiss, and spent the rest of the day in bed together.

**A/N: I hope that you liked it and it satisfied your all Dobsley needs ;)**


End file.
